Episode 012: Kidnapped By You
Cast *Possessive Maid *Kidnapper Summary A single car is driving away, surrounded by the forest on the lone road. Suddenly a thud from the trunk breaks the silence. Politely, the girl locked in the trunk begins to ask some questions. The Kidnapper reveals his surprise by her calm demeanor. To which the girl reveals her passivity to her kidnapping, swearing her compliance. Slowly the girl persuades the Kidnapper to reveal their destination hours away from the Town to their House, name undisclosed, and their intention for the kidnapping the truth of the Town's dark history. She concludes the Kidnapper must of know about her "secret" and the Town's secret as well. However she promises again not to stop intervene with the plan. She's scared about all the violent accidents that might happen to her loved ones. She considers the Kidnapper and her to be allies. Even more politely then before she asks if there's any way she can get out of the dark trunk. Claiming claustrophobia she begs to be let out even if she needs to be drugged again. Feeling empathy the Kidnapper slows the car down to a halt. Opening the trunk, they receive a thank you just before being knocked down. With her mission completed, the Possessive Maid drops her cover and prepares to take the Kidnapper in for interrogation. Character Notes Possessive Maid She was selected for the misson due to her professionalism to maintain her cover. Kidnapper Likely a member of the Anarchist Cult but is at least in contact with Mr. Matsudo or his channel. Trivia Reminds me of a game called Ellie - Help me out...please. Script *car driving, engine revving* *thud from behind* Hey..can you hear me? I'm sorry to bother you whilst you're driving, but may I ask where you are taking me? What? You're surprised by my politeness? Well, when I woke up and found myself in the truck of your car, I decided to completely surrender myself to you, and make myself as compliant as possible to any demands you might have so there might be a chance for me surviving this, unpleasant affair. Unless of course, you plan to murder me as soon as we reach your destination. I just want to make all of this as easy as possible for the both of us. Uh..I am talking to much? I don't want to distract you or anything. Okay. So where did you say we're going? Your place? How far away is it? 2 hours huh..that's a long drive. You came all the way into my town to kidnap me of all people? *giggle* That makes me feel pretty special. O-oh..well... I only said that because I'm surprised someone took an interest in me. I don't think I'm interesting at all. I'm not particularly attractive. I don't have any cool talents or skills to speak of and I don't make friends easily. People tend to ignore me a lot at school and I always seem to disappoint my parents. They probably wish I wasn't their daughter sometimes. *awkward pause* Anyway, that's enough talk about me. Do you think your interesting? Oh..you don't like talking about yourself? I can respect that, but can I at least know your name. That's a nice name but you know my name right? You must of looked into my background and everything since you decided to kidnap me. U-unless you went to town and picked me at random... Huh? *excited* You said you didn't just kidnapped me randomly! You've been planning on kidnapping me for months! Wow! I feel really special now. I'll shut up and let you drive in peace now. You don't mind. You want me to talk more about myself. Okay. Well, there isn't much to say about me. I'm just your average small town girl really. What's that you say? Huh? No, I don't have a boyfriend. Who would ever want to date someone like me. Like I said before, there's nothing interesting about me. You know, most people think I'm cold and arrogant or something, just because I don't talk much. They don't understand that I'm shy. I'd open up to people if they didn't assume things about me. Being me is unexpectedly complicated. *nervous sigh* Oh, my town? Do I like living there? It's not a bad place. I've lived there all of my life so I know everyone really well and I have a lot of family there. Its not that remarkable of a place really. Ex-cept s-strange things happen sometimes. Random violent crimes, sudden disappearances, suicides, kidnappings... Of course everyone manages to cover things up really well but in a small town people manage to find out. And it isn't pretty when they do. I really shouldn't be talking about this. *pause* You knew didn't you? That there's something wrong with my town. And you know about me too, right? About my "secret". That's why you kidnapped me. There can't be any other reason. What do you plan on doing? Are you going try to spread the word? That a town so strange exists? A town full of unnaturally violent people? A town...overrun with people with...with supernatural abilities? Telekinetic people? If that's your plan I won't try to stop you. You know...I'm fully capable of escaping and murdering you, but if I had planned on doing such a thing I would of done it long ago. I told you already, I've surrendered myself to you. I'm on your side. Why? Isn't it obvious? I want to help fix whatever is wrong with my town. I want to find out the truth. I want to know why that place is so unusual. *distress*And I want to prevent any further violence. *sniffles* I don't-I don't want anyone I love to get hurt. *sniffles stop* Its okay. I'm okay. I'm..I'm not mad at you or anything. Its natural of you to be suspicious of my intentions. I know you didn't expect me to be so...so supportive of your plan. But like I said, I really do want to be your ally. Can't you trust me a little bit? You shouldn't treat allies like this, don't you know? Hey, I didn't want to ask you this..I really though that I could be okay for the 2 hour drive, but its really dark in here. I'm claustrophobic. Could you please let me out? I'll sit in the back seat okay? You can drug me again if you're afraid of me attacking you. Just please trust me and let me out of here. *pause, engine slows to a stop, car door opened and shut, footsteps on the concrete street, trunk opened* Thank you.Oh, so that's what you look like. thud**footsteps, thud* You never should of trusted me. Category:Episodes